


A Pictures Worth

by SirenCall



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Betting, Fluff, Foxes, Gen, M/M, Shenanigans, Voyeurism, it's technically andreil but they don't actually say much?, tagging is hard, technically i mean, the foxes being little shits tbh, this is Nicky's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenCall/pseuds/SirenCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They looked so soft sleeping peacefully, breath synced up and a gentle afternoon light washing over them. Before he even really thought about it Nicky had his phone out. He aligned it perfectly and took a picture. He stared down at the photo feeling a bit wistful and a lot overjoyed. He’d wanted them to find someone, to find their ‘Erik’ and they did. As Nicky let memories of his early days in Germany wash over him he felt someone flick his ear. </p>
<p>“Ow! What the hell?” Nicky yelped. </p>
<p>“Will you grab your stuff already? I don’t want to be here. Especially if they wake up.” Aaron whispered roughly. Nicky glanced at the still figures than back to his phone, than back again. </p>
<p>“Shit. Yeah, you’re right.” He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was a prompt given to me on my tumblr and seeing as it's one of my favorite headcanons, I just couldn't resist running away with it. So a few things: 
> 
> 1) I forget the books are based way back in like '06??? So for the purpose of technology we are in the present year okay? 2) This is from Nicky's point of view and even though it's technically andreil, nothing really happens between them besides so much cuteness. 3) Not to give the game away but basically Neil and Andrew are "stalked" by the team. Photos are taken without their knowledge and I realized that could make people uncomfortable so here is a warning. 
> 
> Honestly this is just fluff with a side of feels, nothing sinister is a brewing. 
> 
> And lastly the prompt!: "Andrew and Niel discover Nicky has a lot of pictures of them together? maybe?? :)"

Okay, so. This really did start out as just a one-time thing. A quick picture taken for sentimental reasons. He never meant for it to… escalate. No, really! He didn’t! Okay so you see, this is how it went: one afternoon Nicky and Aaron were going to grab lunch with the other foxes when Nicky realized he left his wallet in his jacket. So he and Aaron detoured to his room to grab said wallet when suddenly, the world decided to flip upside down. On the floor, half sunk into a bean bag chair was Andrew deeply asleep and on top of him was Neil. Really. IT HAPPENED. Neil had his face half pressed into Andrew’s chest, just under his chin, his hand resting gently against the side of Andrew’s face. They looked so soft sleeping peacefully, breath synced up and a gentle afternoon light washing over them. Before he even really thought about it Nicky had his phone out. He aligned it perfectly and took a picture. He stared down at the photo feeling a bit wistful and a lot overjoyed. He’d wanted them to find someone, to find their ‘Erik’ and they did. As Nicky let memories of his early days in Germany wash over him he felt someone flick his ear. 

“Ow! What the hell?” Nicky yelped. 

“Will you grab your stuff already? I don’t want to be here. Especially if they wake up.” Aaron whispered roughly. Nicky glanced at the still figures than back to his phone, than back again. 

“Shit. Yeah, you’re right.” He whispered. 

Nicky sprinted across the room and grabbed his jacket off the desk chair, turned and ran right back out the door. He leaned over and closed it gently, waiting a beat for any sudden movement on the other side but nothing. Aaron shook his head at him and headed down the hallway. Nicky started down after him but paused, taking out his phone again. He stared at the photo with a soft smile on his face and decided to send it to Erik with a text saying, ‘Remember when we were that young and cute?’ than went off to join his teammates. A couple of hours later he got a picture from Erik, a selfie they’d take on his last visit to Columbia with the caption ‘what do you mean WERE ;)’ and well, he had a point. 

So that was it! Just one innocent picture that no one knew about. Except Erik since he sent it to him but who would he tell? And Aaron actually, since he was there but he wouldn’t say anything. The point is, the moment had come and gone and it never had to be acknowledged again. That is until 3 weeks later when he and Allison were studying together. (Okay so mostly looking at fashion magazines and making mean comments but whatever) Allison had decided to take his phone for a selfie marathon because her battery was at 10% and she was feeling her lipstick today. She was scrolling through the photos deleting and sending the best ones to herself when she went very still. 

“Nicky. Is this what I think it is?” She asked in a measured voice. 

“Hmm? OH MY GOD! Wait. Actually, no. I deleted all my dick pics. What are you-“realization followed closely by horror, hit him. 

“Hey! Give that back to me! Those photos are private!” 

“Like I care. How did you get this?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Give me my phone!” 

Nicky lunged forward as Allison pulled her arm up and as far out as she could but his momentum was strong and he fell on top of her. They laid there for a second stunned but Nicky quickly shook it off and went for his phone again. So it was like this, rolling around on the floor while calling each other every swear word in the book, that Dan, Matt and Renee walked in on them.

“Uh, we can come back?” Matt asked hesitantly. Allison snorted. Seriously? What did he think they were going to do? Nicky took advantage of her distraction and finally grabbed his phone jumping up with a yelp of triumph. 

“Well this has been kinda fun but I got to-“

“Nicky has a picture of Neil and Andrew in bed.” 

“WHAT?!” Danny yelled. Nicky turned towards the upperclassmen and watched complete disbelief come over their faces. Well not on Renee. She wore a slight frown and Nicky twitched at the disappointment she wasn’t expressing. 

“That’s not true! God what do you guys think of me? I don’t have a picture of them… in bed.” 

Dan caught on to his hesitation and asked a bit sternly, “But you do have a picture of them?”

“Well, yeah but it’s perfectly innocent! Like, really innocent. Sweet actually…” He trailed off as the memory of that day came back to him.

“I want to see it.” Matt said reaching for Nicky’s phone. 

“What? No! Andrew will KILL ME if he finds out! I should have just deleted it!” 

“Come on Nicky! We already know it exist and we wouldn’t say anything to Andrew. You know he doesn’t care about shooting the messenger.” 

Nicky thought about it a moment. Well they did already know and he could trust them not to say anything if not for his life than for Neil’s sake.   
“Fine, alright. Everyone gather around.” 

Once they were huddled together Nicky brought the picture up. He heard a soft gasp but he couldn’t tell who it was from. After a few silent moments, Matt began to laugh.   
“Oh, man. You are so dead.”

“You promised not to say anything!” 

“We won’t. But there is no way he won’t find out. I can’t believe you got away with this when it happened.” 

“I can be pretty stealthy.” And okay, the looks that response got him were uncalled for and rude. 

“Bet you can’t get away with it twice.” Allison primly stated. 

“I’ll take that bet.” Matt said.

“I will too. Against.” Really Dan? 

“You know what, fine. And I bet YOU can’t get one without getting caught.” 

“Please. I grew up dealing with paparazzi, you think I didn’t learn something from it?” Allison challenged and shit that’s right. 

“Alright how about this: First bet in place is whether I can get a second shot without getting caught. Second bet is how MANY shots we can each get by the end of the semester or until one of them finds us out. And the pictures have to look ‘couple-y’ none of this standing next to each other crap. Deal?” Nicky stuck his hand out waiting for Allison to agree. She shook his hand with a smirk on her face. 

“I want in on the second bet too” Matt said.

“On which one of us?” Allison asked reaching for her notebook to start writing things down. 

“No, I want to take pictures too. I’m positive I can get more than either of you.” 

“There’s no way Matt. You’ll be way too obvious.” Dan laughed.

“Is that right? Think you can do better?” 

“Actually, yeah. Count me in.” 

“Well that isn’t really a bet is it? It’s more of a competition now if we all do it! Unless you’re betting on one of us Renee?” Nicky looked towards her as she considered it. 

“As long as the pictures aren’t too invasive, I think I’d like to give it a go.” 

“So we’ll just make a grand prize. We each put in a certain amount and whoever gets the most pictures wins.” Allison murmured as she continued to write. 

“Should we let Kevin and Aaron know?” Matt suggested. 

“I don’t think they’ll go in on it but better they know so they don’t accidentally out one of us if we look suspicious.” Nicky reasoned. 

Later when they tell them, much to everyone’s surprise, Kevin went in on both bets while less shocking Aaron went in on the first and refused the second. They finalized the parameters for bets: 20 bucks on the first bet with Allison, Dan, Kevin, Aaron betting on Nicky getting caught and he, Matt and Renee betting he wouldn’t. For the second they all decided to put up 50 bucks a piece leaving the grand prize at 300 dollars. Rules were they had to look like a couple, they couldn’t throw a competitor under the bus (or into Andrew’s knife as it were) and the situation had to come up organically. None of this staged Rom Com bullshit. Aaron decided to have a side bet with Katelyn on which fox would end up winning at the end of the semester when she declined participating as well. 

Okay. So maybe it was kind of Nicky’s fault. Sort of. Yeah, okay. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Game is on my friends.

Three days after everything was settled Nicky walked into the girl’s room with a torn shirt, leaves and twigs in his hair, light scratches on his arms and a manic smile on his face. 

“Did you fall in a bush?” Allison snorted through her laugher. 

“As a matter of fact I did! All in the name of gloating.” He walked over to her and shoved his phone in her face. It was photo of Andrew and Neil by the coffee cart near the quad. Neil had a cup of coffee in one hand and-

“What! How did you get this? There is no way they would HOLD HANDS in public!” Allison had jumped to her feet in her disbelief. 

“Oh my god! Let me see!” Dan reached her hand out for the phone and gaped at the photo. 

“True but I noticed that the guy at the stand is Patrick and he has a major crush on Neil. So I kept my distance to see what would happen and the poor kid started flirting with him.” Nicky shook his head with genuine sympathy. 

“Okay but that doesn’t explain hand holding.” Allison responded as she tapped away at her phone. Probably to let the others know the results.

“Well honestly I thought Andrew might start something but he just stood there as Patrick talked Neil’s ear off. They were the only customers so he was really taking advantage of that. When he realized Neil was tapped out on his word usage for the day he got to work getting his coffee. He placed it in pick up but when Neil went to grab it, Andrew stopped him and went instead. He didn’t even look at the guy, just grabbed the coffee and went back to hand it over to Neil. After he passed it to him he reached out and grabbed his hand! I couldn’t believe it!” Nicky exclaimed.  
“And that’s when you fell in the bush?” Dan asked trying to keep the smirk off her face.

“Sort of. I got lucky that Neil was just as surprised as I was. I took out my phone and snapped the picture but when I tried to get another one they were already walking, RIGHT TOWARDS ME. I tried to move back and that’s when I fell over the bush. And stayed there until they walked past me.” 

“Hello,” Renee called from the door, “I hear we won.” She said smiling at him.

“We sure did! Come see.” Nicky grabbed his phone from Dan and offered it to her while retelling his story. 

“I think that’s sweet. I never really saw Andrew as the jealous type.” She mused. 

“Are you kidding? You know how possessive he is. Andrew doesn’t like anyone playing with his toys.” 

“That’s true. But you said the boy wasn’t being particularly aggressive right? If he was Andrew would have stepped in. Neil must have been friendly enough with him which is why I think Andrew grabbed his hand. Not just to prove a point to the coffee guy but to Neil.” 

Everyone was quite for a minute and then Dan whispered, “Oh my god. He likes him.” She didn’t need to explain what she meant. Clearly Andrew favored Neil that much had been true long before anyone knew they were together. But it was strange to think of Andrew liking someone as in having a crush or _feelings_. It made him so…. Human. 

The door banged open once again and Matt practically bounced over to them. “Yes! Great work man! I knew you could do it!” He high fived Nicky and they all settled in to hear the story again which had a lot more flare to it the third time around.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
A month or so into the bet it was October and everyone was caught up with papers and exy and what to wear for Halloween. So far Nicky had the lead with 8 pictures followed by Allison and Renee at 6 each, Dan at 4, Kevin at 3 and Matt at 1. Technically he had 9 but Allison had been with him and snapped the same photo which lead to an additional rule on repeats. Since they couldn’t decide who had snapped it first (Nicky obviously) they decided to leave it out of the count. Nicky was sitting in the library looking through some articles for a paper when his phone buzzed. It was from the betting group chat they had set up. He was look at a picture of Neil and Andrew on the tower rooftop with their backs to the camera. They were looking out at the horizon, the sunset he realized and Neil had his head resting on Andrew’s shoulder while the other had his arm wrapped around Neil’s back. Nicky’s heart gave a hard thud as he looked at the photo. They always seemed so peaceful when they were alone. He typed out a text. 

How the hell did you get that?! :O (NH)  
(AR) I told you. I’ve got skills.  
(DW) OMGGG?!!!!??????!!  
(KD) I have one from earlier.

Kevin sent a picture that at first just looked like the common area in the locker room. Nicky clicked it and saw that on the far left side were two figures, leaning into each other. He dropped his phone as if it were on fire or maybe that was his face. Neil had his hands on either side of Andrew’s face, staring at him intently. Andrew though, had a completely different look. Far more heated but with something else that Nicky couldn’t quite place. His hands were on Neil’s hips and it was hard to tell but Nicky was sure his grip was painful. 

(DW) SCREAMMMMMMMMMMMIINNGGGGGGGGG  
(AR) Damn, that’s hot.  
HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT GET CAUGHT!!! (NH)  
(KD) I went to get something out of Coach’s office. I wanted to see the stats for the  
Panthers since we’ll be playing against them in game 6. I left the door ajar by accident  
and saw them.  
You just HAPPEN to see them? Staging is against the ruels Day! (NH)  
*rules (NH)  
(MB) OH MAN. I am so going to lose.  
(AR) does this mean you’re out?  
(MB) whatt? no way! !!  
(RW) I almost feel like we should have a point system. Some of these are impressive.  
How would we rate them? WHO would rate them (NH)  
(RW) We could decide as a group? Or maybe have Katelyn award points? Since she knows  
about the bet already but isn’t participating.  
(AR) That sounds good. It makes the game more interesting.  
(DW) OK  
(MB) gives me anohther chance  
(KD) This will put me in the lead, so I agree.  
She just walked in with her study group,, I’ll let her know. (NH) 

Nicky set his phone down and glanced up to catch her eye. Katelyn smiled and waved at him then stopped when he called her over. She said something to girl next to her and walked over to him. “Hey Nicky, what’s up?” she asked as she sat down. 

“Hey! So you know the bet we have going on? Well we wanted to change the rules and thought you could help.” 

She laughed lightly, “Me? How?"

“Well after recent photos, we decided to work on a point system. We thought you could be our impartial judge? We’d add you to our group chat and you could decide how much the picture is worth.”

“hmm. That actually sounds fun! How would it work? Like how many points can I give and how do I judge it?”

“We’ll have to talk to everyone about that so we can agree but I’m guessing a 1-5 scale is easiest and it would be judged on how… romantic? I guess the picture is.”

“Alright, I’m in. Let me know when you guys want to get together so we can finalize everything.” She stood with a smile on her face and bid him good bye.

Nicky turned back to his homework and thought about how the hell he was going to step up is game.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure and utter indulgence. Enjoy! p.s. i hope that "texting" format is readable!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't resist a good Halloween party. Also, Nicky gets the Andreil feels.

“Who the hell are you supposed to be?” Allison asked as she looked herself over in the full length mirror. Nicky turned around showing her the back of his jacket. She frowned at his reflection.

“Is that a clue? I still don’t get it.” 

“Are you serious? We just saw the movie last week. I’m Ryan Gosling from Drive!” 

“Oh yeah. He looked so fine in that movie. Decent soundtrack too. How exactly are you going to pull that off?” 

“Don’t you dare question how hot I am. Anyway, aren’t you going to change into your costume?” he asked a tad too sweetly. Allison sent him a venomous smile and adjusted her horns. 

“Hi Nicky. Is everyone else ready to go?” Renee asked as she came into the room. 

“Just about. You look lovely by the way.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly at him.

“Wait! We need a full length photo. Here,” Allison handed Nicky her phone, “make it insta worthy Hemmick.” Nicky snapped a few photos of the girls then jumped in for some selfies with them as well. 

“Oh this one is perfect! Angel on one side and the She Devil herself on the other.”

“Ha ha. Make sure to tag me asshole.”

They wandered into the hall that was starting to fill up with everyone heading out for the evening and Nicky knocked Matt’s door. 

“Holy fuck! You look, I mean, just…” Matt was standing in front of him in a ridiculously tight Flash costume. He let his eyes wander from Matt’s broad muscular shoulders to the hint of abs showing through the fabric, all the way down to his, damn. Dan really hit the jackpot. 

“Thanks! He was always my favorite superhero growing up!” Matt supplied happily completely oblivious to the fact that Nicky was trying to pick his tongue up off the ground. So, completely and utterly straight then. He sighed, figures. 

“We’re all set over here,” Dan stated as she came into view.

“Oh my god you look _amazing._ Seriously, I know you can kick my ass normally but now I’m pretty sure it would require no effort.” 

Dan arched her eyebrow and placed her fisted hands on her hips, completing the Wonder Woman look she was rocking. 

“Who says it would require effort normally?”

“Hey! I’m feisty! I’m pretty sure I could hold my own for a few minutes.”

“Kevin accidently hit you with his racket last week and you wouldn’t stop moaning over the bruise on your arm.” Aaron offered from somewhere behind other two and seriously, have Matt and Dan always been this tall?

“It wasn’t an accident! He totally did it- oh. My. God.” 

Dan had move to let Aaron and Katelyn through to the hallway and Nicky could not believe God had blessed him with this sight. He walked up to Katelyn and embraced her. 

“Thank you so much for this gift.” 

“Alright knock it off.” Aaron huffed as he and Katelyn both ignored him. She giggled as she said “Trust me it was hard work convincing him!” 

“You look _electrifying_ by the way.” And it was both a compliment and a jibe at Aaron. She looked just like Oliva Newton John. Better even. 

Nicky headed down to his room for the last of their group. He unlocked the door and found Andrew and Neil in the kitchen. They were just standing there but if the faint blush on Neil’s cheeks and Andrew’s face completely turned away from him were any indication, they had just been making out. Going by Andrew’s cardinal rule of ‘act normal or I’ll start cutting off body parts’ Nicky breezed right by them, after closing the door, towards the bedroom. He called out on his way, “Are you guys ready?”

“Yeah but Kevin’s in the bathroom. He refuses to come out until you give him the last piece of his costume?” Neil responded turning his statement into a question last second. 

Nicky walked over to his bed and knelt down. He grabbed the bottles he stashed there earlier in the week and got to his feet heading back into the living area. He sat the whiskey and tequila on the counter by Neil on his way to the bathroom. 

“Knock, Knock! I got your last accessory!” 

Kevin opened the door and reached out for the bottle of vodka. He immediately unscrewed the top and started chugging some down. 

“Hey! Slow it down! At least get to the party with some in it!”

Kevin stopped to take a breath. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Wait! I want to make a grand reveal! Hold on.” 

He rushed back to the kitchenette to shoo the other two out. “Come on, everyone will see at the same time.” He said as he opened the door. They only made it to the doorway when Andrew stopped. He was staring at Aaron, looking him up and down. He glanced at Katelyn so briefly that Nicky thought he’d imagined it. Andrew tilted his he’d and a small, vicious smirk started to appear. Oh, no. 

“Grease really? Wouldn’t West Side Story suit you better?” 

“Know a lot about musicals do you? How cliché.”

“KEVIN! COME OUT NOW! EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR COSTUME!” Nicky yelled, attempting to defuse the situation. It worked with the help of Katelyn pulling Aaron’s attention towards her. Andrew only stopped staring daggers at him when Neil purposely moved into his line of sight. Nicky let out a breath and moved to the side. Kevin walked out the door and silenced rained until Allison gave out a wolf whistle. 

“Nice legs, Day. Guess exy has its perks.” 

Kevin looked in her direction but it was hard to tell what his expression was under the sunglasses. Allison wasn’t wrong Nicky noted, as he unabashedly checked him out. He still couldn’t believe Kevin had agreed to do it but there he was white button down shirt, snug black boxers and tube socks on. Yes, he was truly blessed today. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Kevin grouched as he marched head of them all.

“That’s the spirit!”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
They’d been at the party for 3 hours and Nicky honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. The sorority was packed but not disgustingly so and the flow of people was moving in a gentle stream from living room to kitchen to backyard to the pool area. Everyone had broken up in the last hour and Nicky was wandering freely, saying hello to familiar faces and dancing with anyone and everyone within his reach. He’d decided to grab a drink and fresh air and on his way out towards the backyard he bumped into Renee. 

“Hey! Having fun?” He asked loudly and maybe slightly slurred.

“Yes. I’ve met some interesting people. Were you heading outside? I could use some air.”

Nicky nodded and led the way. They stepped down from the porch and found a couple of lawn chairs a bit away from the crowds. They sat in companionable silence for a while before Renee spoke. 

“Have you seen Andrew and Neil at all? I’ve spotted everyone else throughout the party except them.” 

“They must have found a place to sneak off to, so they can… do… whatever it is.. they do…?” Nicky floundered. 

If he was being honest, this bet had really shaken his view on those two. It had been a shock to learn that Andrew had chosen Neil over Aaron but somehow he’d let himself believe it was all still, temporary. He didn’t see Andrew capable of staying interested in someone for long. But clearly, he’d been wrong. Like, dead wrong. For all of both those idiots indifference towards each other in public, they seem completely besotted in private. All their stolen moments were filled with comfortable silence, the kind that only relationships that have spanned years could achieve, the kind that says so much without making a sound. They were filled with the smallest hint of a smile (and Nicky nearly cried when he saw that on Andrew’s face), whispered words and the most gentle touches. Nicky did cry then, when he saw how carefully Neil touched Andrew. Not because he was afraid of him but because he knew Andrew needed him to be.  
All these reasons are why Nicky had placed his phone back in his pocket without any new pictures the last three times he’d run into them. 

“hmm. Maybe they headed back to the dorm.” Renee speculated but something in her tone made him think she already knew the answer. They locked eyes for a minute and he couldn’t quite get her message but he thought maybe he got the gist. 

“Well the night is still young! Let’s round up the team and get crazy!” 

Nicky jumped out of his chair and extended his hand towards her. She took it and looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. 

“You know, I wonder if Kevin could be persuaded to do that dance from Risky Business. I mean it must be mandatory when you wear the costume.” 

“Oh my god, yes. Let’s tell everyone so we have multiple videos to torture him with later.” 

When they all wandered back to their dorms in the early morning hours (Matt having carried Kevin bridal style all the way, don’t worry they got plenty of pictures) he couldn’t help but glance up towards the loft bed. Neil was on his back and Andrew was laying as he always did, on his side with his back against the wall but for one exception. His hand was fisted into Neil’s shirts just over his heart. Nicky smiled and grabbed his phone only to place it down again. Well, his battery was dying anyway. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costumes: Renee went as an Angel and Allison as the Devil (couple costume?? what ever are you trying to imply sir or madam) Dan as Wonder Woman and Matt as The Flash (I wanted them to match but Matt was really insistent about the flash) Aaron and Katelyn as Danny and Sandy from Grease (They went as Badass Danny and Sandy) Neil and Andrew didn't dress us because they're losers like that (and didn't plan on staying anyway)
> 
> Fun Fact: 2 years ago I went to a Halloween party were a guy was dressed as Ryan Gosling from Drive and i was the only person who knew who he was. I also had Allison comment on the soundtrack because it is really good and I recommend it.
> 
> I agonized over Kevin's costume. I decided to have Nicky pick for him and couldn't land on a reason why Kevin would let him until the chapter was finished. It messed with the flow of the chapter if I tried to wedge it in there so have it here. Remember how Kevin "accidentally" left the office door open and caught an Andreil moment? Yeah he set that up and the Nicky found out. In exchange for not having his points removed he had to let Nicky dress him in whatever he wanted for the party. Ta-Da!
> 
> (And yes, Kevin did do the Risk Business dance. #DancingQueen was trending on twitter the next day)


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think Kevin will be very invested, next game is the tie breaker and he’s already on the warpath,” Dan commented. She grabbed an apple slice she’d just cut and continued, “Besides you just need enough pictures to get you on even ground with Allison. It’s not like you’re going to get anything as good as her last one.” She took a bite as she arched her eyebrow at him.
> 
> She was right. Short of them making out there was no way he was going to win this without going full on paparazzo. He narrowed his eyes.
> 
> “I started this bet-“
> 
> “Competition.”
> 
> “-competition, and I’m not going to back out now!” He jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. He had some scheming to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said i'd update a week later and it turned into 3 months later???? LOL MY BAD! I kept getting distracted and kept feeling terrible because this is such a simple straightforward fic and YET!!! *sigh* forgive me. Only one more chapter left after this and I PROMISE by Saturday night it will be up. Please take this chapter with my apologizes for tardiness and also the angst at the end :/

“Well, I’m out,” Dan said, “They caught me.”

“And you’re still alive how?” Nicky exclaimed.

It was two days before thanksgiving and the competition had slowed down a bit. Midterms and Exy games had gotten everyone distracted and had brought up two drop outs. Matt because he claimed “every time I want to hang out, Andrew leaves me alone with Neil. I never get the two of them!” and Renee who had simply said, “I just don’t have the skill for this.” Which was strange since she’d been tied with Allison most of the time. Now Dan was saying she’d been caught? Did that mean the whole game was compromised?

“They didn’t see me trying to take a picture, not really. Andrew just noticed that I was noticing _them_ and you know how he is, he got in my face about it until Neil talked him down. There is no way I’ll be able to get any shots of them now! He’ll be watching me for the next 3 months!” She huffed, tossing her hands in the air briefly before heading towards the fridge.

“That leaves you, Kevin and Allison. She’ll be quite pleased to hear that.” Renee noted as she continued to paint Nicky’s nails. He was trying something out. So far he liked the midnight blue splashed across his fingernails but wasn’t sure he could deal with the upkeep.

“No kidding, she’s still in the lead by thirteen points!” Nicky exclaimed indignantly.

The point system had really changed the game, especially in the past slow weeks. Allison had only gotten two new photos of Neil and Andrew compared to Nicky’s four but his had barely passed as eligible. He’d gotten two of them sleeping but they were just of heads resting on shoulders and nothing more while on the bus during away games. Really anyone could have taken them if they had sat close enough. The others were grainy photos of them at Eden’s Twilight. Neil pressed against Andrew’s back and the other of Andrew’s hand on Neil’s knee. Allison had managed to get one photo of them post make out, all flushed and with Neil looking slightly dazed and the second was the most outstanding of all their photos combined, Neil _practically straddling_ Andrew. This had caused a fair amount chaos among them, mostly screams, some grunts of distaste (Kevin) and random oh-my-god’s in various volumes and tones. The picture was so outrageous in its intimacy and her ability to capture it that she had been awarded double points.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky this weekend.” Dan suggested as she scrapped around the inside of her yogurt cup.

“Maybe. But being at Abby’s will make it harder to be all stealthy about it. Also, who knows what mood Andrew will be in with Aaron not there,” Nicky frowned down at his hand. Renee had started painting the other and he watched her for a moment as he let his gut twist slightly inside him. He knew Aaron’s choice to go spend thanksgiving with Katelyn’s family was more about meeting her parents for the first time and making a good impression than avoiding Andrew, but. Well. A week from now will make it a year since…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a slight tug on his hand. “All done!” Renee smiled up at him and Nicky shook off the bad memories and came back to himself.

“Also it will be both Kevin and I stuck in that house with them. Both of us trying to get a compromising picture. I doubt I’ll get anything, can’t risk them noticing.”

“I don’t think Kevin will be very invested, next game is the tie breaker and he’s already on the warpath,” Dan commented. She grabbed an apple slice she’d just cut and continued, “Besides you just need enough pictures to get you on even ground with Allison. It’s not like you’re going to get anything as good as her last one.” She took a bite as she arched her eyebrow at him.

She was right. Short of them making out there was no way he was going to win this without going full on paparazzo. He narrowed his eyes.

“I started this bet-“

“Competition.”

“-competition, and I’m not going to back out now!” He jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. He had some scheming to do.

***

Okay, so said scheming kind of got derailed. Abby put them all to work the second they stepped into the house. It was a whirlwind of chores, cooking, yelling, drinking and general attempts at getting Andrew to do more than smoke on the front porch and stealing the whiskey bottle.

Before Nicky knew it, they were all sitting around the dinner table eating and talking about various topics. Mostly Kevin and Coach discussing the next game strategy and Abby chattering away at Nicky with the occasional question or comment thrown at the two muted boys to her left. Neil answered everything he could but Andrew continued to stare off into space, a different look from his usual unnerving stare. Nicky wasn’t sure if he could tell the difference because it was so noticeable or if Neil’s presences lowered his guard a bit. And thank God Andrew can’t read minds because if he’d heard that Nicky would have a stake knife sticking out of his hand.

Eventually they all head into the living room for desert and laziness, Coach falling asleep the second they turn the tv on. After about an hour of Lifetime Original Movie: Thanksgiving Edition is on, Abby decides to take Coach to bed. She ignores Nicky’s suggestive eyebrows and wishes them good night with a reminder of where the blankets are. Kevin heads off to the second bedroom and a short time later Neil and Andrew head off towards the third.

At some point between getting engrossed in a Golden Girls marathon and texting Erik, Nicky had fallen asleep. He wakes with a start, staring around blurrily until he realizes where he’s at. He stands with a yawn and decides to get a glass of water before heading off to bed. As he heads towards the kitchen he notices the back door is slightly open. His heartbeat speeds up. Did someone break in? Should he wake Andrew up? Or Coach? What if someone is already in the house?

“It wasn’t about you.”

Nicky pauses. Relief floods through him at the sound of Neil’s voice. Just him and Andrew having a late night smoke. He turns around to head back towards the kitchen when Andrew’s voice stops him again.

“No, it wasn’t. He chose her and he’ll keep doing just that.”

Andrew’s voice was sharp and unforgiving but there was also something else underneath it. Something so small and barely there it had Nicky wandering over to the door again, had him pulling it open just the slightest bit more to take a peek outside. Neil and Andrew were sitting on the last step leading into the small garden, sides pressed together to fit. Nicky could only see their backs and puffs of smoke drifting into the night sky. After a slight hesitation he settled himself down to eavesdrop knowing full well that if caught, not even Neil would be able to save him.

After a long silence Neil asked quietly, “Will, you? Keep choosing?”

A pause and then Andrew responded harshly, “Don’t ask questions you know the answer to.”

“I didn’t. To that one.”

“Then you are more stupid than originally thought.”

“Probably,” Neil agreed with a tone that sounded nearly teasing. After a moment he continued in a barely there whisper, “I chose you, too. Always. Only.”

The smoke from their cigarettes continues to rise and disappear into the cool air. They sat in that strange loud silence they always seem to create between them, staring out at the sky. Neil stood up, grinding his stub out on the ground and was about to turn back towards the door when Andrew caught his wrist. He held onto it as he also stood, leaning close to Neil’s face.

“Yes or No?”

“Yes,” Neil responded with the faintest smile on his lips.

Andrew pulled him down by the nape of his neck and kissed him with a force that should have cracked his jaw. Neil didn’t seem to mind the aggression of it, if the way his free hand jumped to the back of Andrew’s head was any indication. After a minute the kiss broke and Andrew let go only to favor Neil’s hips instead, pulling him slight closer. Panting heavily into each other’s faces, they watched each other, Neil’s free hand wandering up to join the other on the back of Andrew’s head. Andrew leaned forward again with intention and the kiss he landed was no less forceful but somehow far more tender then anyone would have expected from him.

The guilt and shame of intrusion hit Nicky suddenly and he scooted away from the door until he was able to jump up and rush as quietly as possible away from them. He headed towards the guest room he was sharing with Kevin, gently easing the door open then closed. He climbed into the spare twin bed and laid flat on top of the covers to stare aimlessly towards the ceiling. This needed to stop. Taking pictures of them in their most private moments? What the hell was he thinking?! He turned onto his side and watched Kevin’s dark figure rise and fall with each breath. He was going to fix this. He was going to call off this bet, competition, whatever and he was going to set things right.

Nicky continued on this loop for what felt like hours until he finally drifted into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to mention that Neil being vulnerable, painfully honest and expressing how important Andrew is to him absolutely warrants a percentage. Andrew gives percentages when he hates Neil the most, specifically when Neil by passes all of Andrew's armor and hits soft tender flesh. Since this is Nicky's POV and he has already violated their privacy enough, I didn't think it was fair for him to hear this too. So even though Nicky doesn't hear it, it was certainly said. Thank you for reading and keep an eye out for the last chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave it chapters because eh, why not. Also, poor Nicky. Really can't keep his mouth shut can he?


End file.
